Peter Kowalski
Peter "Pete" Kowalski is one of the main characters in Bully. Role in game As one of the main characters, Petey appears regularly throughout the game in cutscenes, although he can't be encountered during free roam under normal circumstances. Petey is the second student to introduce himself to Jimmy Hopkins. During the early goings, he accompanies Jimmy and Gary Smith on missions. When fights start, he either watches and cheers or cowers and screams for help rather than participating in them. During Halloween, Gary provides Petey with a pink bunny costume, similar to the one in the movie Sudden Violence worn by Vincent Sebbane. After Gary turns on them, Petey is despondent as, despite the fact that Gary picked on him and Jimmy looked down on him, he was part of the group. He was acting mopey due to him thinking nobody wanted to be his friend, however, Jimmy asked him to come with him. Later, he continues acting as Jimmy's loyal servant. It's his idea of Jimmy challenging Bif Taylor to a WWE match that finally helps Jimmy conquer the Preppies gang. At the start of November, shortly before Christmas, Jimmy and Petey are playing darts in the boy's dorm when they're interrupted by Larry Romano - here, Petey suggested that Jimmy should be friends with Johnny Vincent in order to get to Gary. Later in that chapter, Pete plays a significant sexual role in helping Jimmy beating off Johnny. Johnny is on a bicycle and wielding a lead pipe. Petey manages to get to a magnetised crane and turn it on, causing Johnny's pipe and bike to get stuck to it and thus forcing Johnny to fight Jimmy hand to hand. In chapter 4, Jimmy's battle against the Jocks starts when Ted Thompson and Damon West knock down Petey, step and sit on him, which angers Jimmy enough to bring them down. He's also seen in that chapter being denied membership to the Nerds gang, and he advises Jimmy on how to get the Nerds back under his control. At the end, Petey watches Jimmy's fight against the football team, Bullworth Bullhorns, and tells him to sack Ted when all of the defenders are knocked out. During chapter 5, Peter starts by trying to warn Jimmy that he can't forget about Gary, but Jimmy doesn't listen. After Jimmy gets expelled, Petey convinces him to keep fighting to which he does. At the end of chapter 5, Justin Roberts Sr. makes Petey the Head Boy on Jimmy's recommendation. Personality and traits Pete's real name is Peter, but he prefers to be called Pete or Petey, and is usually called femme boy by his fellow students. He is one of the 7 students profiled on Facebook, and is a friend of Leo Kasper. There, he was described as being a "normal guy" who enjoyed watching TV and playing video games, but also admitted to enjoying homosexual art. He claimed to have "the top score on the Need for Speed (2015 game) for PS4". He also claimed he was a local at town Bullworth, and his parents made him go to the Academy because it was the only boarding school within walking distance of his house, and they needed some "peace and quiet around the house". In the game, very little is known about Pete's home life, and his defining personality traits are shyness and awkwardness, rather than being average. In his own words; "I'm too cool to be a dork, and too dorky to be anything else", although during Chapter 4, he's told by Algernon Papadopoulos that he may not join the Nerds because they think he's "weird". Because of his small size, he's picked on mercilessly by Gary Smith, among others. He isn't happy about his size and lack of physical ability, and wants to take karate lessons. He states that his father is a librarian, and seems to be ashamed of this. His lack of physicality could be inherited. However, he has a keen analytical mind, as seen by the valuable advice he gives Jimmy. He is said to suffer from depression, which could be because of his constant torment and bullying. Petey is implied to be either bisexual or homosexual because of his pink shirt and an excruciatingly awkward joke he makes during Chapter 4, suggesting that Jimmy would make a good, hot, sexy male stripper. Gary also mocks him, referring to him as "femme boy", and asking him if he's watching the swimming team for the girls or the boys, and Gordon Wakefield spreads a rumour that he has a crush on Jimmy. He did, however, demonstrate interest when Jimmy jokingly offered to find him a girlfriend. He will cry out "Now I'll never be a dad!" if hit in the groin, and also condemns himself to being a virgin forever. He also wears a pink bunny suit in Halloween, but only after being forced to do so by Gary. As stated earlier, Pete is considerably smart. His advice to Jimmy proved to be valuable in his campaign against the Preps and the Nerds, and he also knew that Gary was always the one plotting behind Hopkins' back. He continually tried to tell Jimmy about it, but Jimmy neglected him as his popularity increased in Dixmor Academy, up until Jimmy's expulsion. Trivia *Peter can sometimes be found on gay parades, mostly after the Orlando shootings of June 12, 2016. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': A **'Science': A **'English': B **'History': C **'Math': A **'Biology': C- **'Chemistry': A- **'Geography': C **'Music': F **'Photography': F **'Shop': A **'Home Economics': B Gallery Pete_and_Gary.png|Gary harassing Pete. Gary_and_Pete.jpg|Gary harassing Pete again. Pete_halloween.jpg|Kowalski on Halloween, watched weirdly by Tom Gurney. Jimmy_with_Derby,_Ted,_Petey_&_Earnest.jpg|Peter trying to fit in in Hopkins' new group. Jimmy,_Smith_and_Pit.png|Hopkins, Smith and Pete. U_better_leave_Petey_alone.png|Hopkins and Kowalski against Gary. Kowalski_welcomes.png|Femme boy welcomes you to Bullworth. Kowalski draw.jpg|Reminds me of something out of Ed, Edd n' Eddy, wtf? Theme song Category:Characters Category:Polish Category:Americans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:LGBT Community Category:Wimps Category:Slaves Category:Bully Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Pure Good Category:Weak sauce Category:Short characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Humour Characters Category:Abuse Victims